Richard Hatt
Richard Hatt *'First Appearence:' Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo), Perhaps He's Got a Corset *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Unknown *'Voiced By:' Joel Almand (Perhaps He's Got a Corset only), Mitch Ward (The Suggestion Box - Percy and Asbestos), Tom Allmark (Stafford's Request onwards) Richard Hatt is the son of the current Fat Controller and is likely to take over the role once his father retires. Bio Prior to Donald's accident and Douglas' subsequent overhaul, the engines were assembled at Knapford Yards as to learn about the changes that would be occurring on the railway because of it. They eagerly awaited the arrival of Sir Stephen Topham Hatt, the Fat Controller, and were surprised when they saw Richard arriving in fine fashion aboard Winston. After Richard tells the engines about Donald and Douglas, he also tells them that the Fat Controller is considering retiring and the "handing of the torch" may not be too far off in the future. Though the engines are skeptical, they recognize that he is a good man, and will most likely make a fine controller (though he might not fit the informal title). Richard implemented a suggestion box for the engines and crews, optimistic that it would provide a voice for the engine's concerns. However, only a few of the submissions were actually feasible suggestions, and when Diesel's joke of "Gordon is a Galloping Sausage" came in, the other engines left in disgust, leaving Richard a little discouraged, though he did seriously consider the idea of increasing Sodor's recycling options, which had been proposed by Whiff. His father later assured him that there are people in line to help him learn through these mistakes, and found that one suggestion, which proposed a new branch line from Arlesburgh to Harwick as an alternative to the Little Western Extension, was left unread. Richard thus watched his father take the suggestion box to be burned, and claim the idea (Which had been proposed by Daisy) as his own. Richard sadly murmured that it was his favorite box as he returned to reviewing the NWR packet. Later, Richard questioned his father's decision to have a Railway Gala in an attempt to bring more attention to the railway, believing that the natural charm of Sodor had more than enough to work with, not constantly have 'new' brought into it. Stephen dismissed this, and had Richard take charge of Asbestos' runs on Thomas' Branch Line. Richard paired Asbestos with Percy, but this proved to be a bad idea thanks to Asbestos' arrogance and unpleasant personality. While he discussed the matter with Percy however, his wording concerning the other saddletank's personality convinced several people that the railway was still using the dangerous material that gave Asbestos her name, resulting in an angry mob dragging his father away the next day. Richard was exasperated when Sir Stephen's choice of attorney was someone sleazy, with no morals, and driven by corporate greed. Also known as Walter Sliggs...who also only had the know-how of such an attorney. Richard was surprised that how fast the jury was assembled, due to how most of the population relying on the railway, and had to deal with the lack of information besides word-of-mouth...eventually proven when Asbestos crashed into the courthouse, clearing up the misunderstanding. Unfortunately for Richard, he was held responsible for the trial due to his poorly-worded statement instead of things getting out of hand. This was alleviated with Blue Peter's crew giving Richard a Blue Peter flag and Richard taking a picture of himself, Percy, and Asbestos (who was karmically concealed by her own smoke). Later, Richard helped Stafford with his sleeping arrangements due to Philip's hyperactivity and Charlie's puns...albeit at BoCo's expense. Persona Richard is passionate about railways and writes about the Sudrian engines in magazines, allowing him to be well-received as far as the engines are concerned. Though he might take awhile to mold into the iconic figure his father has been for decades, he is good at heart and the engines can mostly agree that he will make a fine Fat Controller for decades to come. Because of this, some of the engines have begun to see him as more approachable then his father. Richard means well but in terms of running a railway properly, he will have to go through a little trial and error. Appearances *'Season 2:' **Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo) *'Season 3:' **Perhaps He's Got a Corset **The Suggestion Box **Penn Pals (cameo) **Ice Breaker (cameo) **Percy and Asbestos **Stafford's Request Gallery Richard Hatt, Winston.jpg Richard Hatt is self-conscious .jpg Richard and Stephen.jpg RichardHattDown.png Knapford Station.jpg Still for episode 2.jpg TheSuggestionBoxGathering.png TheSuggestionBoxHenryDuck.png Richard in his office.jpg Knapford Station and Yard.jpg IceBreakerTheTramwayCafe.png Say Cheese.png Arthur in Love.png Pic.jpg Percy and Asbestos full episode .jpg Richard Hatt Nameboard.PNG Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:Staff Category:Controllers Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Characters